


A Different Sam Braddock

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: Worlds Collide - Flashpoint Arc [1]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jules, Alpha/Omega, Crossdressing, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male Jules Callaghan, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Mentioned - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Star!Sam, powerful sam, royal!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: What if Sam wasn't the cocky soldier we knew? What if, when he was in Afghanistan, he had suffered pain beyond imagining?What if, when he joined Team One, he wasn't received quite so well? What if Sam had a secret? One that could put the lives of millions in danger if the wrong people found out?When Sam Braddock joined the Toronto Strategic Response Unit's flag team, Team One, he knew it would be rocky. Especially since he wasn't recruited through the regular channels like the rest of them were. He didn't realize just how rocky things would be. When Sam has to unlock his past, and reveal a closely guarded secret to the Team to save a subject, will Team One realize just how precious this amazing man is? Or will they let their emotions cloud their judgement, and let this radiant soul lose its shine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how this is going to be received. But, please review and comment. It would be appreciated. Thank you.  
> Also, all Alphas will be referred to in masculine terms, whether they are female or male and all Omegas will be referred to in feminine terms. Although gender specific pronouns, 'he', 'she', 'him', 'her' etc. will remain the same. As will boy- and girl-friend titles.

** Chapter 1 **

Sam closed his eyes and sighed as he put a hand on the glass doors of the large building, the Toronto Strategic Response Unit Headquarters located in downtown Toronto. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, turned around smiling, and waved at the woman sitting in the driver’s seat of a sleek black Mercedes-Benz C Class he had just gotten out of. The woman smiled and waved back. Sam turned around and walked into the building, knowing that the woman, his Omega sister Natalie, would not leave until he was inside. Inside, he walked over to the Dispatcher’s Desk, waving at Constables Peter Henderson and Sidney Nelson, two Alphas who worked as dispatcher for the SRU.

As he handed over to Tim Horton’s to go cups, he said with a soft aristocratic British accent, “One double-double large coffee for Peter and one medium double-double for Sidney. How you are able to consume that is completely beyond my comprehension.”

“Thank you, and you look stunning as always.” Peter said, accepting the cup and taking a sip.

“It is liquid gold, and how you can’t stand it is beyond _my_ comprehension.” Laughed Sergeant Roland ‘Rollie’ Cray, an Alpha on SRU’s Team Three as he walked in to the building. He accepted the cup that Sam held out for him.

“It’s amazing how you are able to look so amazing, and yet still be one of the first ones to arrive and last ones to leave every day.” Commented Sidney.

“I’ve been wondering, why do you dress this way, when you have to change into either your uniform or your workout clothes after you arrive?” asked Rollie, taking a sip of his coffee.

He was referring to the tasteful ensemble Sam was wearing that day, consisting of white top-black bottom pencil dress, black and white pumps, with a black clutch purse and a diamond and pearl jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469180692/>). He also had his golden floor length, wavy hair pulled into a chignon bun (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469228737/>).

Sam laughed and replied, “Every day, my fiancé Rahul, drops me off and picks me up. This is my way of showing him how much I love him. Even though it is very early in the morning or late in the evening.”

“By dressing up?” asked Constable Riley Mills, an Alpha on Team Four.

“Yes. It’s my way of showing him that I want to make myself look beautiful for him, even for a little while.” By this point, Sam had a slight blush dusting his high cheekbones, making him look almost ethereal in the sun rays from the window. “Though, with the wedding coming up this weekend, my sister has taken over chauffeur duties since he can’t.”

“Why can’t he drive you just because the wedding is around the corner?” Riley asked, curious.

“It is tradition, that the bride and groom do not see or communicate with one another for a time before the wedding. The longer the time, the better, however at least a month of no communication apart from letters or notes. We do not see each other for a bit longer though. It makes seeing each other for the first time as a married couple that much more sweeter.”

“That is so cute. And romantic.” Constable Kira Marlowe said as she took over from Sidney, who was packing up to leave. She was an Omega dispatcher for the SRU. Her, Sam and Constable Winnie Camden were some of the only Omegas even in the SRU, with Sam being the only one actually on an SRU Team. “Anyways, the rest of Team One is on their way, so you’d better get changed.” She added to Sam. Sam nodded and went to his change room. Of all the members of the SRU, he was the only one who had their own locker/ change room.

Going inside, he closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. He shook his head, put his purse on the counter, and went to his locker to remove his uniform, workout clothes and a small contact lens case. Putting his uniform on a hook, he removed his jewelry, placing them in a small bowl on the counter along with the lens case, before removing his heel and putting them beside his locker. He unzipped his dress, put it on a hangar and put the dress on the hook next to his uniform. He put on a pair of socks, before putting on his sweats and t-shirt. He turned to the mirror and opened the contact case, before removing a light blue contact lens from his eye and placing it inside the case. He repeated the process with other eye, closing it before putting the contact inside the case. With his eyes closed, he took a deep breath, waited a few seconds, before slowly releasing it.

He opened his now purple-blue eyes, and the world was awash in color, from the soft golds around the locker room to the pink surrounding his jewelry, it was as if he was seeing everything in a different light. As the colors began to get brighter, Sam hurriedly closed his eyes.

“Stupid.” He muttered to himself. “I know better to try and see without the contact lenses. Being able to see beyond the outward appearances can be taxing, especially if I am in a place that gives me more negative feelings than positive ones.” He slapped himself on the side of the head, before reapplying his contact lenses. Looking down at his left hand, he rubbed the 18k diamond ring on his ring finger (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879462201659/>), before he removed the ring, put it on his military dog tags chain and put it back around his neck. He tucked the chain into his shirt.  Shaking his head and checking to make sure his hair and contact lenses were secure, he left the change room with a smile and went to the gym, waving at Kiera and Peter as he passed the Dispatcher’s desk.

Inside, he headed straight for the exercise bike. As he began his warm-up exercises next to it, Sam contemplated what it could be that Deputy Chief of Police, Commander Norman Holleran wanted to talk to him about. Yesterday, after he reached home, the Commander had sent him an e-mail to him saying that there was something very important they needed to discuss, and that he would call for him sometime during the day. When Sam read the e-mail, he had a feeling he knew what it was about, his upcoming wedding.

He had just gotten on the bike and started riding, when the rest of Team One arrived. They entered in pairs, talking about their days off or the more recent updates in their personal lives. First to walk in were Constables Michelangelo ‘Spike’ Scarlatti, the team’s demolitions expert and technical analyst, and Lewis ‘Lou’ Young, the team’s less-lethal weapons operator. They were discussing Spike’s estrangement with his father over the former’s position with the SRU. Following Spike and Lou were Constables Julian Callaghan, the team’s intelligence gatherer and profiler, and Kevin ‘Wordy’ Wordsworth, the team’s entry and Close Quarter Battles expert and less-lethal weapons specialist. They were talking about Wordy’s youngest daughter, Ally’s antics with her older sisters Emma and Katie. Last to enter were Sergeant Gregory ‘Greg’ Parker, the team’s leader and main crisis negotiator, and Constable Edward ‘Ed’ Lane, the team’s tactical leader and secondary crisis negotiator. They were discussing Clark’s recital that had taken place that weekend.

“Well, you’re on time.” Greg said to Sam, in a surprised tone, as he walked to the treadmill.

“For once.” Muttered Ed quietly, though loud enough for the rest of the team to hear and make sounds of acknowledgment, as he went to the weights. The rest of the team also spread out and began their workouts. They didn’t realize that Sam was always in early, usually spending the time restocking supplies, like the first-aid kits and SUVs, or helping Holleran with Admin or his own Liaising duties with the military, and that whenever he was “late”, it was due to him helping someone out and not due to selfish or petty reasons.

Sam simply smiled at them and continued his workout, managing to keep the hurt he felt at the callous remarks hidden.

Before anyone could say anything else, Peter poked his head in and said, “Sam, Commander Holleran says he wants to see you in Briefing Room 1 in 5 mins.”

“Did he say why?” Julian asked, stopping his weightlifting.

“Ohhh. I wonder what it could be about.” Spike said.

“No, just that he wants to talk to Sam.” Peter replied, before leaving.

“I wonder if it has anything to do with Sam’s constant tardiness?” stage-whispered Spike.

“Or his constant need to play the hero?” Lou chipped in.

Sam ignored them as he did a few cool down stretches and went to the briefing room. Just outside, he saw Team Four, minus Troy who was already inside, also heading in. Riley moved beside Sam, and as they walked in together, Riley gently nudged Sam to an empty seat next to Troy, while taking the one next to the tiny blonde. The remainder of Team Four took the available seats or stood around the room as Teams Two, Three and Five were also already inside, facing the white board.

Teams Two and Three having come in because of an e-mail Holleran had sent out the night before, despite them being off rotation until the following Monday.

“What’s going on? Do any of you guys know?” Riley asked, looking around.

“I will explain in a few minutes Constable.” Came a stern voice from the doorway. Riley jumped and looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head.

Holleran came in and stood in front of them.

“I have asked all of you here today, because two officers will be leaving for some time. One will be gone longer than the other.” He said, looking at all of them.

“Sir, is this about Declan leaving for a family matter this Friday?” Asked Troy. He was referring to Constable Declan Freeman of Team Four. He was leaving for his cousin's wedding that was taking place this weekend, and returning in 2 weeks.

“Yes, Constable Peters, it is. And I too, will be leaving for the same two weeks.” Holleran said, looking at Troy.

“Okay, that’s got Declan covered. And you, apparently. Who is the other officer? And why would all of us need to be here?” Asked Riley, still confused. He was one of the newer recruits, having joined less than two months ago, so he wasn't fully up to date with all the drama.

“The second person who is leaving at the same time is Constable Sam Braddock. He will be returning in two months.” Holleran said, causing Riley to look at Sam.

“You’re leaving too?” The rookie asked Sam, before looking between Sam and Declan. “Wait a minute. Declan, Sam’s the cousin whose wedding you’re going to? And Commander, you’re attending the same wedding?”

“Yes.” Replied Declan to both questions. He spoke in lilting British tones.

“Now, because a member, and the primary sniper from Teams One and Four will be unavailable for some time,” Holleran said, bringing them back on track. “You can either switch team members as the situation calls for it or you can make use of the cross-training you have done. Now, you are well aware of the pros and cons to the switching around. And you also know the pros for the second option, however, the con is that, while it can be done for two weeks, it would be taxing on the team if it has to be done for two months.”

“What about Team Five?” asked Sergeant Hassan Nazari of Team Five. “We are the reserve Team, so this weekend, we can go through a few drills together, while we’re here, and if there aren’t any Hot Calls.”

“Yea, that could work.” Constable Sebastian ‘Bas’ Korbeld of Team Five said. “it would also reduce the possibility of any confusions that may come up from last minute changes to the roster.”

Holleran nodded, with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Or, instead of banking on the hope that there are no Hot Calls, maybe one the other Teams can come in and cover for Team One this weekend? I mean until Tuesday, and instead of Team One going off rotation from Tuesday, they can cover that Team’s shift?” Troy said, his head cocked to the side as he looked at everyone. “Where is Team One anyway? Shouldn’t they be here?”

“When I spoke with him yesterday, Sergeant Parker said that he wanted his team to work on Close Quarters Battles when they weren’t on a Hot Call today.” Holleran informed them.

Everyone nodded, and Riley asked, “Which Team is going to take over?”

They all looked at each other, before Teams Two and Three turned and looked at Sam.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, with a slightly weirded-out look on his face, leaning back in his chair.

“You are the one that makes the rosters. So, pick a Team that would be able to cover for yours this weekend, while they’re training with Team Five.” Rollie said, with a pleading look on his face.

 “Okay. Sam pick a Team.” Riley said. “I’m getting hungry.” He pouted, rubbing his stomach.

Sam laughed and went to the white board.

“Alright, Team Two. Any commitments this weekend? Particularly ones that can’t be shifted? And no, your in-laws’ anniversary party is not something that you can miss. Before you say anything, make notes on the pads in front of you.” Sam asked/ said, while pre-emptively shutting down a few questions that would have come up. Team Two thought about their plans for the weekend, pulling out their phones to double check, before writing changes down on the legal pads in front of them.

Team Three also took out their phones and checked their calendars, writing down possible changes.

Hassan asked if Team Five was needed any longer, and when Holleran replied that they weren’t, Hassan asked if they could leave. He wanted to get some workout training in before any possible Hot Calls came in. Holleran agreed.

Sam’s phone rang. Looking at it, he picked it up and said, “I have to take this. It shouldn’t take long.” He turned to Declan, “Declan, if they’re done before I get back, just come get me, please.”

Declan nodded, and Sam left the room, answering his phone. Team Five followed and headed to the gym after waving to Sam.

 “Hello?” Sam said.

_“Hi, is this Sam Braddock?”_ came a female voice from the other end.

“Yes, this is Sam Braddock. Who is this?” Sam asked, walking outside into the warm morning light.

_“This is Angie, from Petal House Florists.”_

“Oh. Yes, Angie, how may I help you? Is everything alright with our order?”

_“Yes sir, everything is alright. I am just calling to confirm your order before we go ahead and put it together. Just a precaution, in case there were any miscommunication.”_

“I understand. What is it that you have on record?”

_“We have an order for 2000 Summer Love Bouquets for the decorations, 50 Regal Rose Bouquets for the bridal party, and 2 Wedding Bells Bouquets for the bride.”_

“Yes, that would be correct.”

_“And they are all to be delivered this Friday morning?”_

“Yes.”

Declan came out and motioned to Sam that they were ready. Sam nodded, motioning to his cousin that he will be inside in a few minutes. Declan nodded and went back in.

_“Perfect. Please give me one moment while I confirm. Alright. Thank you very much for your patience and good luck for your big day.”_

“Thank you, Angie. You have a pleasant day as well.” Sam hung up the phone and went inside.

Returning to the briefing room, he asked, “Okay, what have we got? Team Two?” Sam went to the white board and stood ready to make notes on the chart that was drawn while he was outside.

He noticed that Holleran and Declan were on the phone, and judging by their emotions of exasperation, they were finalizing wedding details.

 “I’ve got my parent’s wedding anniversary/ family reunion on Saturday. ring shopping with my brother on Sunday, she wants to propose to her Omega boyfriend next week on their anniversary, but I can tell her I can’t go. And my youngest brother is getting his wisdom teeth removed on Friday, so I’ve got chauffer and babysitting duty.” Constable Donatello ‘Don’ Contarini, the team’s Tactical Leader, said.

“My plans were Netflix and popcorn, since I have no love life, much to _Okaa-sama’s_ chagrin.” Stated Sergeant Moriyama ‘Mori’ Shuko, using the Japanese term for mom when referring to his mother.

“Same, only mine is because my wife is visiting her parents this weekend.” Said Constable Leland Johnson, the technical expert, said.

The remaining two members of Team Two made similar comments.

“Okay,” Sam said, making a few notes in certain areas. “Team Three?”

“I have my son’s recital on Friday, and my wife is taking the kids to see my parents on Saturday. I was going to go too, but we can chat over Skype.” Rollie said.  

“Sam, the group from the SGC have reached. Where should I tell them to go? The Starlight Estate or the Stardust Resort?” Declan asked from beside the window, where he was on the phone.

“Straight to the Resort. It’ll be more practical, since we’re all moving there within the next two days anyways.” Sam said looking up at him, before turning back to Team Three. “The rest of you?”

“I was going to go furniture shopping this weekend. My sofa set has been completely torn through by my neighbors’ cats. But I can wait until next weekend.” Said Constable Quintin ‘Quin’ James, the team’s technical expert.

“I’m having the ‘meet the families’ dinner on Friday with my Omega boyfriend and our families. Other than that, I’m available. I can _totally_ push the dentist appointment to another time.” Said Constable Brandon James, the team’s primary sniper and Close Quarter’s Battles expert, shuddering when he spoke about his dentist appointment.

“Okay,” Sam said, laughing lightly and making more notes on the white board. “We have Fridays that can’t be changed all around, one full weekend that can’t be changed for Donatello, and one weekend we want to try not to change for Roland. What is the condition of your furniture, Quintin? Are you certain shopping can wait until next week?”

“Definitely.” Quin said, not using any of his trademark sarcasm because he knew Sam would take it seriously.

“Sam, the tailor wants to know whether we’re going to pick up our clothes or they need to send them over, and when. And if they’re sending them when and where do they send them to.” Holleran asked, Rollie was about to say what his plans were.

“They need to send them over, after the final fittings on Thursday. So, right after we leave, they send it to the Resort. We will be splitting up for the last-minute checks, or returning to work, so we will not be returning to the Resort for quite some time.” Sam said to him, before turning to Rollie. “You were saying?”

“I really don’t mind telling Lisa to take the kids to my parents’ place on her own. They live in Thunder Bay, and it’s not that far.” Rollie said.

“I know. However, if you are able to spend time with your children, I do not wish to take away that precious time.” Sam said softly, as his hand absently drifted to his stomach.

“Okay, I’ll call Lisa as soon as we’re done, and talk to her. And I will spend as much time as humanly possible with them this week. Fair enough?” Rollie said, realizing that it was very important to the tiny blond that Rollie spend time with his wife and kids.

Sam nodded, laughing. He made a few more notes on the board.

“We can have Team Two, minus Donatello, come in on Friday, and Team Three can come in on Saturday, Sunday and Monday.” Sam said, summarizing the roster. “Then, from Tuesday, everyone minus myself and Declan, will be back on regular rotation. Everyone alright with that?”

With nods from everyone, Sam said to Holleran, “Okay, give me give me about 20 mins, I’ll type this up and send it to you.”

Holleran nodded, before returning to his phone call. Sam sat and began to update the roster, and sending it to Holleran.

Just as Sam hit send, Kiera’s voice came over the P.A. system, “Team One, Hot Call. Shots fired at Grand Summit Financial Holdings.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

On Route to the Bank

SUV With Julian and Sam

_“What have we got Keira?”_ Greg asked from the driver seat of the SUV him and Ed were in.

_“A young man in military dress uniform came in about 30 mins ago and started firing his weapon in the air. After the first shots, a few patrons were able to make it outside before the bank went into automatic lockdown.”_ Keira replied, looking at the information on her computer.

_“Who made the call?”_ Wordy asked from the driver’s seat of the Command Truck.

“And do we have any more details?” Julian asked from the driver’s seat of the SUV him and Sam were in.

_“One of the almost hostages, Mrs. Gwilliam, made the call. She was able to make it out before the lockdown.”_

_“An automatic lockdown? As in no one pressed a button or entered a command code?”_ Spike asked from the passenger seat of the SUV him and Lou were in.

_“Yes. This bank is one of the banks that cater to the wealthy.”_ Keira replied.

“Keira, were there any more details that Mrs. Gwilliam was able to give you?” Sam asked.

_“Yes, oh my God. According to the officers, one of the Omega personnel inside the bank is pregnant. 9 months and overdue pregnant.” Keira_ said.

“How overdue?” Sam asked with a frown. “And can you get more details on the pregnant Omega?”

“ _Give me a minute.”_ She replied, sorting through the information she had received. _“Okay, his name is Zlatko Zlaten Alexandrov and he is 2 ½ weeks overdue. And according to Mrs. Gwilliam, he said that if he didn’t go into labor today, they were going to induce.”_

“Oh no.” Sam breathed out. “This is not good.”

_“What do you mean Braddock? A pregnant male Omega, we treat this like we would any other situation involving pregnant Omegas.”_   Ed snapped.

“No, we do not.” Sam said, forcibly. “I know Zlatko. He was raped, and his only living family are his Omega sister and her husband. And being so overdue-.”

_“We know, he could go into labor potentially escalating the situation.”_ Wordy interrupted.

“That is a possible outcome.” Sam said, his hand absently drifting to his stomach. “Another, more likely outcome, is him going feral.”

_“Why would a feral episode be more likely?”_ Greg asked, not really seeing Sam’s point.

“Zlatko was raped. And his only living family is his Omega sister and her husband.” Sam repeated, sighing. “And because of the rape, it is a very high risk pregnancy.”

“How do you know all this?” Julian asked, frowning suspiciously.

“I told you, I know Zlatko.” Sam said, holding in his exasperated sigh. Sometimes, he wondered how it could be that they had such a severe case of ‘selected hearing’ when it came to him.

_“How would you know a bank teller who works at a bank that caters to the wealthy?”_ Spike asked, frowning.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam said, before asking, “Keira, do we have any other details on the subject?”

_“Not much, apart from his name. According to a witness, his name is Petty Officer Josh Hayes and he’s with the Royal Canadian Navy.”_ Keira replied.

“Keira, are you sure?” Sam asked frowning.

_“Yes, that’s what the witness said the subject said his name was. It’s weird, but it does happen.”_ Keira replied, confused. _“Why?”_

“Because there is none in the Navy, or any Canadian military branch for that matter, with that name.” Sam said.

_“Sam, how would you know? I mean, you’ve been with the SRU for a year. Things could have changed.”_ Keira said.

“It does not matter how long I have not been an active member of the military. I am still the Liaison, and I still handle all the recruitments.” Sam said. “And there is none with the name Hayes in the military.”

_“Okay. I’ll do some more digging.”_ Keira said.

“Call Natalie. She’ll be able to help.”

_“Okay.”_ Keira muted her end of the comm line.

At Grand Summit Financial Holdings

Reaching the Bank, the first thing they all noticed was the crowd. Thankfully it was being kept at bay by uniformed police officers and a yellow tape.

Getting out of the SUVs, Ed started giving out orders, “Spike, you’re in the truck; Braddock, you’re gathering intel; Lou, Wordy, you’re covering Sarge; Julian, you’re Sierra Two and I’m Sierra One.”

Everyone nodded, and split up. Sam wanted to argue, but knew that if the Manager was able to make it out of the Bank, he would be the best person to talk to, being a Goblin. There was also the fact that Grand Summit Financial Holdings being the front for Gringotts Bank in the Muggle World.

With Spike

Spike went into the truck and started setting up his equipment. He was wondering how Sam knew so much about Omega pregnancies and feral states. Spike knew Sam was an Omega, anyone with a nose could tell. And how Sam knew the pregnant Omega hostage, and his family life. Especially since Sam wasn't pregnant. If he was, they would have been able to smell the change in the Omega's scent.

With Wordy, Ed, Lou, Greg and Julian

They were looking at blueprints of the block. Ed and Julian needed to find good places to set up Sierra perches. Wordy, Lou and Greg were discussing how to get in touch with the subject, as when they tried, there was no connection being established.

“Braddock, have you found the manager?” Wordy asked.

_“Not yet. I’ve asked, but there is still quite some confusion amongst the witnesses. Though someone is looking for him, I am uncertain as to how long it will take.”_

“Hurry up. We can’t get a connection with the bank’s phone lines, or any cell phone within the bank’s walls. And Spike can’t get access to the CCTV feed.” Wordy snapped. “We need the manager to give us access to the CCTV feeds and the phone lines.”

_“Well, the phone connections won’t work because they are on a different frequency, and the bank is a cellular dead-zone.”_ Sam said.

”How do you know this?” Ed asked, frowning.

“ _Ah, Young Lady Braddock._ ” Said a voice over the comm line, before Sam could answer Ed’s question.

The five team members exchanged looks and mouthed ‘Lady Braddock’ to each other. Julian put a finger to his mouth, indicating that they listen.

With Sam (5 mins earlier)

Sam walked up to one of the uniformed police officers.

“Hello, I am Sam Braddock. With the SRU. I am looking for the witnesses. I would like to gather some intel for our negotiator.” He said, smiling at the tired looking male Alpha.

“Sure, I’ll take you to ‘em, follow me.” He said. The officer walked away, and Sam followed. “Fair warning, they are extremely confused and in shock.”

“Thank you for the warning. I shall keep it in mind.” Sam said.

The officer led Sam to a group of people standing together, surrounded by a line of yellow tape.

“Do you know if the Manager was able to make it out?” Sam asked.

“Not that I know of.” The officer replied, “but one of the witnesses might know something.”

“Thank you.” Sam said.

The officer nodded before turning around and going back to his post.

Sam turned to the group. There were a few people in tears, and all of them were frightened. He could easily see that it was not the hostage situation taking place inside, but the hostage taker a Muggle that frightened them. There were plenty of wards and spells in place to keep Muggles who were unaware of the existence of Magic at bay. Now, not only was there a Muggle inside, but the lives of all the hostages depended on a team of muggles who frequently disregarded the words and counsel of their only magic-wielding member. And to make matter more frightening for them, due to the heavy Muggle presence, none of them could use any magic.

“Hello, my name is Sam Braddock. I am with the Strategic Response Unit.” Sam smiled at the assembled group and asked, “Is the Manager of this bank here? Master Bargor?”

“No, my Lady, we have not seen him.” Said a glamoured goblin. “I am Furragg. One of the internal bank employees.” By saying he was an ‘internal bank employee’, he meant that he worked with the actual Gringotts Bank, rather than its front.

“May I ask you to look for him and inform me if you find him?”

“Indeed, my Lady. I shall return with news shortly.” The goblin inclined his head and retreated.

_“Braddock, have you found the manager?”_ Wordy asked over the comm line.

“Not yet. I’ve asked, but there is still quite some confusion amongst the witnesses. Though someone is looking for him, I am uncertain as to how long it will take.” Sam replied.

_“Hurry up. We can’t get a connection with the bank’s phone lines, or any cell phone within the bank’s walls. And Spike can’t get access to the CCTV feed.”_ Wordy snapped. _“We need the manager to give us access to the CCTV feeds and the phone lines.”_

“Well, the phone connections won’t work because they are on a different frequency, and the bank is a cellular dead-zone.” Sam said.

_”How do you know this?”_ Ed asked.

“Ah, Young Lady Braddock.” Came a cultured, weathered voice from behind him.

Sam whirled around, and elegantly curtsied when he saw who it was.

“Master Bargor! It is a pleasure to meet you again. May your gold flow swiftly and run long.” he said.

“And yours as well, dear child. I prayed it were under better circumstances we were to meet.” The elderly goblin said. Furragg returned to the group of witnesses, seeing that he had completed his task. "For example at the ceremony that is coming up."

“I too prayed the same. The team of negotiators would like your assistance in accessing the communications network of the bank. It would greatly help them make headway in connecting with the male inside.” Sam said to him.

_“Alas my child. You ask a great deal of me.”_ Bargor said in Ancient Celtic/ Gaelic, the language that all magical children are taught in order to communicate amongst the races.

_“I am aware my lord. I would not ask this of you if I were able to see another way_.” Sam said respectfully in the same language.

Sam understood where the managers’ hesitation was coming from. He wasn’t only the manager of a bank, he held the safety of every magical being who entered its walls in his hands. Including those that were currently in the bank.

_“Very well child. I shall grant them access. If only for the safety of those inside the bank.”_ Bargor said.

“Please, come with me. I shall take you to the command post.” Sam said, and took the arm the elderly goblin extended towards him.

Together, they walked to the SUV, which was currently doubled as the command post.

With Greg, Lou and Wordy

Greg, Wordy and Lou looked at each other. Julian and Ed had left a few minutes ago, having found Sierra perches on the buildings across the street.

“Uh, did you guys get any of that?” Lou asked, confused.

_“The last thing I understood was Sam telling the guy we needed him to give us access.”_ Said Spike from inside the command truck.

“Me too.” Replied Lou. The rest of the team made similar responses.

_“Okay, Sam?”_ Keira said over the comm line.

“Yes Keira?” he replied, motioning to the manager that he was answering a call on his comm link.

_“I looked into it with Natalie, and you’re right. There is no one in any branch of the Canadian, or even American, military. Whoever this guy is, he’s not Navy.”_ Keira said. _“Sam, be careful. And that’s not just from me and Natalie, but from-”_

“I know. And I will.” Sam said, interrupting her.

By that point the two of them had reached the command post.

“Master Bargor, this is a part of SRU’s elite team, Team One. Here there are Sergeant Gregory Parker, and Constables Lewis Young and Kevin Wordsworth. In their positions are Constables Michelangelo Scarlatti, Edward Lane and Julian Callaghan. Everyone, this is the manager of the bank, Manager Bargor.” Sam said.

Bargor nodded his head at them, while the three who were present waved.

“I am told you wish to have access to the bank’s communications and surveillance networks.” The goblin said.

“Yes, we need them to see what is going on inside the bank. And so that we can make a proper plan.” Wordy replied to him.

“I see. I will give Lady Braddock access. And he will link you up.” Bargor said, leaving no room for argument.

“You will? I will? What?” Sam asked, confused. “Master Bargor! Why would you give me the access codes?”

_“Because I trust you far more than I do these people.”_ The goblin said in Ancient Celtic/ Gealic.

Sam nodded with a look of sorrow on his face. He went to the command truck with Bargor.

“Constable Scarlatti, please give me some space to work with the computers.” Sam said, entering the truck, followed closely by Bargor.

Spike looked at him and nodded, leaving the truck and going to the command post. Despite wanting to argue, he knew that if he did, the Manager will likely refuse to give them access, leaving them to have to crack the code which would waste valuable time.

Sam sat at the computer and began to type. He already had the access codes, and knew that Bargor’s actions earlier simply gave him the means to use them.

Knowing that the comm channels were still open and that the team would be able to hear everything Sam said, Bargor spoke up in Ancient Celtic/ Gaelic, _“Why do you allow them to treat you in such an inferior manner?”_

_“You know why.”_  Sam said softly.

_“That doesn’t excuse their behavior. Or yours in accepting the ridicule. You are a princess. A Princess of the Stars above.”_  He said.

_“And that is why I must. The safety of our nation, and the entire magical world is far more important than their behavior towards me.”_  Sam replied, sighing as he continued to type.

_“And you are able to go home and teach your daughter the importance of never letting others make her feel inferior? When you are the one letting them make you feel inferior, simply due to the way you joined their team?”_  Bargor demanded, trying to get a rise out of the young Princess.

_“I do not let them make me feel inferior! I may not have a voice amongst Team One, but make no mistake, I do have a voice. And I have used it, many times without their knowing.”_ Sam cried out, only years of etiquette, behavior lessons and military training kept him from standing up. _“Why do you ask all this? I am not of Goblinkind.”_

_“Maybe not. But you are responsible for the safety of our nation. And you are taking a great burden in order to that safety.”_ Bargor said softly, placing a weathered hand on Sam’s shoulder. _“You are also different from others who are not of Goblinkind. Despite all you have been through, you still try to shine like the Star you are.”_

Sam smiled, and placed his hand on top of the Goblin’s, squeezing it.

“I’m in.” Sam said to the team. “Sending the video feed to your tablets.”

Sam looked at the screen, and frowned.

“This isn’t right.” He said.

“What _is_ right about this situation, Braddock?” Julian asked rhetorically from his perch.

Sam went outside to the command post. Bargor followed.

“Sergeant Parker. The dress uniform that the subject is wearing. There are inconsistencies in it.” Sam said.

“What _inconsistencies_ could there possibly be? The uniform looks legit.” Spike said, mockingly imitating Sam’s accent.

Sam looked at him and said, pointing to the now frozen image.

“The shade of the uniform is wrong, it is too light. While ironed, it is not pressed. The buttons are gold _plated_ , not gold. The Honor Badges are not only in the wrong order, but on the wrong side. His hair is in the wrong cut. His shoes are German-made, not Italian. He is wearing a bow-tie, a tie.”

“So?” Lou asked. “Maybe he didn’t have time to have it _pressed_. Maybe he couldn’t afford _gold_ buttons, _Italian-made_ shoes, and was in a hurry so the badges are in the wrong order.”

“And the color?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe it faded in the wash. It does happen you know.” Spike said.

“Not to military dress uniforms. And as for being unable to afford it, the military funds the uniforms, and they are taught in _basic-training_ how to order the badges and where to place them. After repeatedly doing it for a month and a half straight, one is unable to forget. No matter how tired, drunk or hungover he is.” Sam responded. “And there is the fact that there is no record of a Josh Hayes in any military branch in Canada.”

 The team was speechless, and Greg, Lou, Wordy and Spike just stared at Sam.

_“Guys, I got something.”_ Keira said over the comm line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Also, give me ideas that you would like me to write about.

** Chapter 3 **

“What is it Keira?” Wordy asked, as Greg moved a few feet away to use the bullhorn to get the subjects attention and to ask him to pick up the phone.

_“Since I couldn’t find anything about the subject in any military database, I looked in all databases. The name popped in a hospital database. Specifically the New Horizons Mental Health Hospital Database. He is a patient there, and his real name is- uh Sam? I’m sending you name. I have no idea how to pronounce it.”_

“It’s Theodosius Giannopoulos.” Sam said, absently, focusing on Greg’s progress, or lack thereof.

_“Right, him. He’s got Multiple Identity Disorder.”_ Keira started.

_“His primary doctor is Doctor Myers.”_ Another voice continued. A voice that only one person on Team One recognized.

The team frowned looking at each other. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Natalie?” Sam asked slowly.

_“Hi.”_ Came the chipper response.

“What are you doing? With Keira? On our comm lines?” Sam asked, trying not to freak out.

_“Helping. Keira asked if I could look into your suspicion about your subject. Especially since she doesn’t have access to the military database and I do. I did as she asked, and I thought the name sounded familiar, so I asked her to do a broad search. And she just informed you of our results.”_ Natalie responded, with a smile in her voice.

“Okay.” Sam said faintly. “Carry on.”

_“I spoke with Dr. Myers. He said that whenever he has these episodes, they either wait for him to come out of it himself or they would play certain music.”_ Natalie told them.

“Does Dr. Myers know where this particular persona came from?” Sam asked.

_“Yes. Sammy, this persona came from us. More specifically, you.”_ Natalie said softly _._

Sam frowned, asking, “What do you mean? I have not met this man before.”

_“No, but he’s seen you. Listen, it will be easier to explain in person. Dr. Myers and I are on route to your coordinates. We shall be there momentarily.”_ Natalie said before adding to Greg, _“Sergeant Parker, I do suggest you cease your attempts to communicate with the subject. You will only make the situation worse. We are dealing with a very delicate situation.”_ Natalie cut her side of the comm link before Greg could say anything else.

With Greg, 5 mins Earlier

“Sir, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker. I am with the Strategic Response Unit. I am going to be calling the bank landline. Please pick up the phone.” Greg said through the bull horn, aiming at the bank and the subject inside. He was standing a few feet away from the rest of the team, but was still listening with half an ear to the conversation occurring over the comms.

He dialed the bank’s phone line and waited for someone to pick up. There was no answer. He tried a few more times, with the same result.

“Sir, please pick up the phone. We would like this situation to be resolved peacefully.” Greg said through the bullhorn.

_“His primary doctor is Doctor Myers.”_ Greg focused his full attention on the comm links when he heard a voice he didn’t recognize. Looking up, he realized no one on his team recognized the voice.

_“Natalie?”_ Sam asked slowly.

_“Hi.”_ Came the chipper response.

_“What are you doing? With Keira? On our comm lines?”_ Sam asked, sounding breathless.

_“Helping. Keira asked if I could look into your suspicion about your subject. Especially since she didn’t have access to the military database and I do. I did as she asked, and I thought the name sounded familiar, so I asked her to do a broad search. And she just informed you of our results.”_ Natalie responded, with a smile in her voice.

_“Okay.”_ Sam said faintly. _“Carry on.”_

_“I spoke with Dr. Myers. He said that whenever he has these episodes, they either wait for him to come out of it himself or they would play certain music.”_ Natalie told them.

_“Does Dr. Myers know where this particular persona came from?”_ Sam asked.

_“Yes. Sammy, this persona came from us. More specifically, you.”_ Natalie said softly _._

Sam frowned, asking, _“What do you mean? I have not met this man before.”_

_“No, but he’s seen you. Listen, it will be easier to explain in person. Dr. Myers and I are on route to your coordinates. We shall be there momentarily.”_ Natalie said before adding, _“Sergeant Parker, I do suggest you cease your attempts to communicate with the subject. You will only make the situation worse. We are dealing with a very delicate situation.”_ Natalie cut her side of the comm link before Greg could say anything else.

Greg walked over to them.

“Braddock?” he asked. “Do you know this woman?”

“She’s my sister.” Sam replied absently, wondering what it was that Natalie wasn’t able to explain over the comm links. It couldn’t be something classified or private otherwise she would have just spoken in another language. It was something else.

_“Why would she tell Sarge to stop trying to connect with the subject and why was she so arrogant?”_ Julian asked angrily.

“She is a psychiatric doctor and has worked with patients who have Multiple Identity Disorder. So have I, for that matter, and the most important thing is to keep their realities as put together as possible. No matter what. As for her tone, she probably believed that it was the only way you would listen to her.” Sam replied, and added without turning around, “Hello Natalie.”

“Oh come on!! Just once, I would like to be able to sneak up on you.” Said a beautiful blonde woman, who looked like Sam, from behind them.

Sam turned and pulled the woman into a tight hug, as they kissed each other’s cheeks.  

“Okay, now that the greetings are out of the way.” Sam said, pulling away from her and dragging her over to the team, with Dr. Myers following.

“Everyone, this is my sister, Dr. Natalie Braddock. Natalie, this is Team One, rather a part of Team One. Sergeant Parker, and Constables Wordsworth, Lewis and Scarlatti.” Sam said, handing Dr. Myers a comm link, so he could hear the conversation between the team and Ed and Julian could hear him.

They waved at her, and she nodded back, before turning to Sam and Dr. Myers.

“Dr., this is my brother, Dr. Sam Braddock. Sammy, this is Dr. Myers, Mr. Giannopoulos’ primary doctor.” Natalie said.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Braddock. Your sister has told me many things about you and your qualifications.” Dr. Myers said, shaking Sam’s hand.

“Likewise, Doctor.” Sam said, returning the handshake.

The team looked at each other, mouthing ‘Dr.?’

“Yes, Sam is a doctor. Quite well respected too, and at the top of his field.” Natalie said coldly, looking at them.

 “Natalie was telling me in the car that Mr. Giannopoulos is the one inside the bank, and that he is in his Petty Officer Josh Hayes persona.” Dr. Myers stated.

“Indeed.” Sam confirmed, as Natalie turned back to the two doctors, and Sam asked her. “What was it that you were unable to explain over the comm links?”

“Remember that summer we had the United Relief Fundraiser 10 years ago?”

“Vaguely. I do not remember much from that time. I was more preoccupied with my studies.”

“That was the year it was held at New Horizons hospital.”

“That was the year that I-” Sam started, making motions with his hands.

“Yes. It was.” Natalie said.

“I’m not entirely certain I completely understand how this ans anything to do with this persona.” Sam said, frowning as he tried to understand what Natalie was trying to say.

“Mr. Giannopoulos’ condition is such, that when he is in a certain persona, those around him must maintain his reality. No matter what. Failure to do so would result in his mind shattering, at best.” Dr. Myers said to all of them, realizing that they didn’t understand the full scope of the subject’s condition.

_“He’s holding a large group of people hostage.”_ Julian said over the comm link. _“And you want us to play along?”_

“Yes, because if you don’t, he may just kill everyone.” Dr. Myers said. “This is not just for his safety, but for the safety of everyone here and inside the bank.”

“But what does this have to do with a fundraiser that was held at the hospital 10 years ago?” Sam asked, confused.

“That is where he saw you.” Nat said softly. “the two of you were never introduced, but he used to help with the preparations. Often before all of you would arrive for rehearsals.”

“So, how do you know this?” Sam asked her.

“It was part of my Community Service hours I needed in high school.” She replied.

“Oh, right. You used to help at the hospitals while Aunty Karissa worked.” Sam said, smiling. “But this doesn’t answer how I am the reason this persona was created.”

“When he first saw you, you were wearing a military dress uniform. You had just come from base, and were still in your ‘mini-commander’ uniform. That summer you were doing you Community Service hours at the base, mostly helping the new recruits assimilate into military life.” Nat said, sighing as she remembered a time when their lives were a lot simpler. “He became fixated on the military. Specifically, you.”

Sam still looked confused. “Alright, I was in military dress, but that doesn’t explain how it could become a fixation.”

“Sammy, that summer, you brought so much joy to all the residents there. So much peace and serenity, it was mind-blowing. And when you would sing? We could practically see the positive effect it had on them. You were the reason so many of them healed and moved on with their lives.” Nat said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“When this persona was created, we quickly realized it was because of you. When he is himself, he is extremely shy and introverted. Yet, in this persona, he is more confident and outgoing. I believe, that seeing you there that summer did have a great impact on him. Up until that then, his personas were mostly to help him deal with the tragedies of his life. And in all of them, the consistent feature was that he was shy and introverted, yet this one helps him communicate with others.” Dr. Myers said.

“Okay, but why is it that he refused to speak with Sergeant Parker?” Sam asked.

“Because Sergeant Parker is not _you_.” Dr. Myers said. “Sergeant Parker, try establishing contact with him again, this time, right after you ask him to pick up the phone, mention Sam’s name. and remember, call him Petty Officer Hayes.”

Greg looked at him, and nodded. He walked a few feet away, and put the bullhorn to his mouth.

“Petty Officer Hayes, please answer the phone when it rings.” He said into it, before adding, with the bullhorn still at his mouth, “Braddock, please dial the bank.”

Sam picked up the phone and dialed the bank. After a few moments, it connected.

_“Hello?”_ came a confident voice from the other end. Sam handed the phone to Greg.

“Hello, is this Petty Officer Hayes?” Greg asked.

_“Yes, it is.”_ Was the response. _“Sergeant Parker, I presume?”_

“Yes, it is.” Greg said. “I am glad you remember me.”

_“It’s kind of difficult to forget the voice of the man who talks through a bullhorn.”_ Officer Hayes retorted sarcastically.

“Yes, I guess it is.” Greg said. “Can I ask you what brought you here today?”

_“I want to speak with Junior Commander Braddock, inside the bank. I know he is outside, so your delaying tactics won’t work. You have one hour.”_ The Petty Officer said before hanging up the phone.

Greg looked at them.

Sam frowned and asked Dr. Myers. “Why did he just call me what they used to call me that summer? It is not an actual rank. Merely a title they gave me as I held a position of power.”

“It isn’t that. The only time he has ever seen you in person was that summer. Any other updates were through media. And tabloids.” He replied.

“So he knows about my-” Sam started, making a motion towards his left hand.

“Yes, he does.” Nat said. “And you cannot go in there dressed like _that_.” She motioned to his SRU uniform.

“What do you mean?” Wordy demanded. “Braddock is not going in there.”

“Wordy’s right.” Spike said. “Braddock sucks at negotiating. There is no way he would be able to talk the subject down.”

Sam looked away, sighing deeply.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Nat snapped coldly. “Did you forget that your oh so capable Sergeant wasn’t able to do squat? Or that keeping that man’s sanity intact is also one of your priorities? Not just the hostages’ lives? And what about the fact that at every turn, you belittle Sam and treat him as if he were nothing more than the scum on the bottom of your shoe? You treat the people who murder others for their own pleasure with more respect than you do my brother!”

Natalie took a breath and geared up to continue her rant, when Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

“Nat,” he said softly. “Let it go. Right now, our main priority are the people inside.”

The team looked at each other, and silently wondered the same thing. Were they really that cruel to Sam? As they thought about it, suddenly all the little behaviors and words by the other teams began to make sense. They felt sick.

“Now, what did you mean that I could not go inside dressed the way I am?” Sam asked his sister and Dr. Myers.

“He has a rather specific image of you in mind. All the times he saw you after that first time, were when you were dressed up. So, you need to dress up before going in.” Dr. Myers said.

“I did not bring a spare change of formal clothing.” Sam said.

“No, but we did.” Nat said cheerfully, handing Sam a bag.

Sam looked inside before looking back up at Natalie. “I wore this right after the show. Where did you find it?”

“Mummy had sent it a few weeks ago, for this weekend.” Nat replied, still smiling. She pushed him in the direction of the command truck. “Now go change, you don’t have much time before his deadline runs out. And don’t forget to do your hair!!”

Sam gave her his comm link, before following her orders and going inside to change.

While he was inside, she walked over to the team, and slammed her comm link down on the hood of the SUV.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” She said coldly. “I don’t like you. I used to give you the benefit of the doubt. I understood what it was like to have someone just dropped in your lap without having a say. But that line of belief died a painful death seven months ago, after what your actions did to Sam and put him through unimaginable pain.”

She turned around and went inside the command truck to help Sam get changed.

_“Do you know what she was talking about? What happened seven months ago?”_ Julian asked.

“Apart from it being the Christmas Holidays, and their being a death in his family. I don’t know.” Lou said softly, shaking his head.

“Were kind of pain could we have possibly put him through?” Spike asked, looking at Wordy and Greg.

“I don’t know.” Greg said.

“You really have no idea?” Dr. Myers asked incredulously. “My god, I only met the young man for the first time in 10 years today, and even I know what Natalie was talking about. You really need to look back and see how you’ve been treating him.”

For the next several minutes, no one said anything. Wordy switched places with Julian, though Ed opted to stay in position as Sierra One. Master Bargor returned, and joined them in their wait.

Finally, Natalie came out, and a few minutes later, followed by Sam.

“Alright,” Natalie said, as she walked to where the team was surrounding the SUV and picked up hers and Sam’s comm links. “I just need to get the comm links in place, and Sam will be ready.”

Natalie put her comm link in her ear and turned it on, before going back inside the command truck.

A few minutes later, the two siblings walked out of the truck one after the other. Nat walked in front of Sam, and when the team saw him, they were stunned. They had always known Sam was beautiful, you would have to be blind not to notice, but at that moment, he looked absolutely stunning.

He was wearing a black, silver and white indian dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469285611/>). He wore a black and silver jewelry set (<http://www.ebay.com/itm/Silver-Toned-Jodha-Akbar-Traditional-Indian-Jewelry-Necklace-Set-Black-067-/191894597273>) and black and silver bangles (<http://www.terapeak.com/worth/beautiful-ethnic-style-trendy-matching-plain-black-bangles-set-indian-bangles/221855032305/>), with silver and black high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/307300374559304599/>). He had also removed his dog tags, and put his engagement ring back on his ring finger. His long hair was left open with the waves caused by his work braid (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353884483204208233/>).

“My child, you look simply stunning.” Master Bargor said, walking toward them, and extending an arm to Sam.

“Thank you my lord.” Sam said, smiling radiantly and elegantly curtsying to the elderly goblin, as he took the offered arm.

Bargor walked with them to the rest of the team.

“You look amazing.” Julian said, once he was able to get his brain working.

Sam smiled and looked at them. “Let us get to work, before I pass out. I have not worn this dress in 10 years.”

"And it still fits." Nat chirped. Sam glared at her.

“Okay, Ed and Wordy are in Sierra positions, and Julian and I will coach you through the comm links. Spike will be in the truck with Master Bargor, and Lou will be right outside the doors. The first thing I want you to do, is try to get Hayes to agree to Lou being inside. After that, just stay calm, and listen to what he is saying. Don’t lie to him, but try and get him to release the hostages.”

Sam nodded, and taking a deep breath, he walked towards the bank entrance.


End file.
